Philadelphia
by ShipsCollide
Summary: HIATUST.Takes place after last season. Rory is on the Obama Campaign. But what will happen when she goes to Philadelphia? Allie it her campaign friend. My first story, might not be good. Rated T to be safe. And for some language. LIt with some jj
1. Chapter 1

So guys this is my first story be nice :)  
It's not very good but here it is  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing!! Except Allie

**Unanswered Questions**

Rory's P.O.V.

Philadelphia. Philadelphia. It's a big place. Huge actually. So why is it that the only decent cup of coffee I can find is across the street from Truncheon? _You know the reason whether you want to admit it or not. He is there._ No. No, I miss Logan. I love Logan.

_The blond dick at Yale._

_We used to make fun of guys like that!_

_You're still with him._

Then why can't I get that voice out of my head? And the look on his face when I disappointed him. I can't go see him. Even if I loved him, and I don't, he doesn't want to see me. Then again we did break up.

"Hey Rory" Allie said as she sat down with me.

"Um Hi Allie" I replied hoping she wouldn't notice I was distracted.

"Something wrong?" Damn. No such luck.

"Um no. I'm fine. Just tired is all." Yea. That sounded believable.

"Yea I know what you mean the campaign is so tireding!" Well that was true.

"Yea." Deep Breathe. And… "Actually there is something else" No backing down now.

"Yea? What's up girl" Deepest breath of my life then…

"Well you know how I said I dated this guy in high school who I never really got over? Well you see he lives here, in Philadelphia, right there actually." I say pointing at Truncheon.

"So go over and talk to him!" She says so matter-of-factly.

"Well I can't cause the last time I saw him I was sort of with Logan and sort of led him on." I say guiltily.

"O. Well how bad was it?"

"So awful I can't even explain." And it was true. I treated him completely horrid!

"Well then I guess I'm gonna order two jumbo coffees and you're going to tell me every detail from beginning to end."

So she ordered the coffees and I started talking. I told her everything, including exactly how in love I was with him from the very start. I started with when we first met in my room before the dinner was to take place, and ended with our most recent encounter when I went to Truncheon. I said things I had never admitted even to myself.

"So why are you telling me this?" Was she serious!!

"Are you serious?!?"

"I mean why aren't you telling him?!" O.

"Well…"

No. No, I do not want to hear your excuse. You are going to tell him. NOW!!!"

"But-"

"That was some speech." And that was NOT Allie's voice, but another more familiar much much sexier voice. My head spun around faster than the speed of light.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! Don't be to mad. How will he react? Is it Jess?  
reviews are love


	2. The Reaction

Chapter 2:

The Confrontation

Her head spun around and chocolate brown met bright blue…

He felt like he was staring at a ghost, a very beautiful ghost, but a ghost none the less, and his heart fluttered. But then again that is just the reaction she causes on him. _She isn't here for you. SHE isn't here for you. She ISN'T here for you. She isn't HERE for you. She isn't here FOR you. She isn't here for YOU. _It didn't matter how many times he thought it, after all he had heard what she said.

She was incaptivated by his eyes. Her heart started racing, but then again that is his affect on her. Looking into those eyes took her back to a better simpler time, she was living in the past and she liked it.

"_Can we talk"_

"_Fine. What!?!"_

"_Can we sit down?"_

"_No. You wanted to talk so talk!"_

_A long pause then… "I love you."_

_And then he was gone, again_

"H-hi" He figured why not break the ice and start simple.

"OMG is this HIM!?!" Allie HAD to know!

"Y-Y-Yea. It's him. His name is Jess" It was easier to talk to Allie then to Him.

"Wow. Okay so I'm going to go now." She shared a look with Rory, then whispered "Good Luck Ror"

Allie walked off. Then…

"Mind if I sit?"

"No. So look Jess I-"

"Didn't mean it? Yea I figured enough" He was determined not to get his heart broken by this girl, again.

"No. Jess I was going to say that I'm sorry you found out like that but I still love you. Ever since I saw you for the first time you've had my heart" Well at least she feels better, for now.

"NO. NO RORY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NOT AGAIN!"

"Please, Jess can we maybe go somewhere to talk. This isn't the place." _I don't wanna just talk to you._

He calmed down thanks to the infamous Gilmore pout."Sure. Let's go to Truncheon. Matt and Chris are at the bar we're not calling Cedar Bar Rudux." _I want you. Do we have to just talk?_

"Okay." So they walked across the street to Truncheon.

"So can I get you a soda?" He smiled at the memory he had replayed so many times. God he hoped she would get it. She laughed and gave him a huge heart-melting smile.

"Or some coffee? I know how you love coffee." He's trying to play it cool.

"If it's not to much trouble I'll take some coffee." She missed his smile, his laugh, God how she missed him.

"It's no trouble." He made the coffee. There was a silence, not an awkward one though that's what he always loved they could just not say anything but yet be totally comfortable.

"It's strong. Just like you like it," He laughed at the unintentional joke. She did to, and then "Dirty" they said in unison. They both burst into laughs.

"Wow! It's better than Luke's how did you manage that?"

He smiled " I don't know. Maybe I stole the secret recipe," He laughed.

"Don't mock" she scolded him, while trying not to laugh

"So don't you think we should talk about why you're here?" He was enjoying talking to her, but knew they needed to talk about real stuff.

"Yea. Jess I know I've hurt you countless times but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know. It's just that I don't know how to trust you. So I guess I have some questions."

"Ask away."

"What about Logan?"

"Luke didn't tell you?" when he shook his head she continued. "Well he porposed to me" And just as expected his jaw hung open then,

"So you said no? Why?"

"Yea, I said no. Do you want the reason I told everyone, including my mom, or the real reason.

"Both"

"Well, I told everyone that it was because I had been offered a job on the Obama Campaign and I wasn't ready for marriage."

"But that's not the real reason?"

"No, I mean I guess it was a small part but the biggest part was…"

"You can tell me Ror"

"Com here" She lead him to a mirror on the wall.

"What is it?"

"This is the reason. That." She nodded at the mirror.

"Me?"

"Yes Jess. Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"Nobody has ever wanted me. Especially someone as smart, and beautiful, and… perfect."

"Well, I'm not that pretty, but that's not the point. The point it everything you just said is wrong. Because I want you!!" He then kissed her with all the passion in the world. He carried her to his room kicked the door closed and they made love for the first time.


	3. A free Day part1

Sorry if the last one was to ooc.

This one and the next are full of fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Allie.

Ch.3

A Free Day

You know the point where you're half way between a dream and reality? Well that's where he was and he had a dilemma. If Rory coming to see him was just a dream then he didn't want to wake up, ever. But if it had really happened then he wanted to wake up. He enjoyed the last dreamy moments and then he awoke to find a pale, soft, beautiful sleeping body.

She was laying half on him and half next to him. The comforter had fallen down to the bottom of her back and the sun was shining on her through the window. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and it read 10:00. He watched her sleep and lazily drew circles on her back. She slept for another half hour.

When she woke she smiled up at him and he said….

"Morning Sleepy-head!"

"Umm. Morning Logan." He winced which caused her to smile.

"My bad I meant Dean." Another smile and wince.

"Still wrong. Damn who else could it be?" She was now full on laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I know it's the only one I have or will ever love. Jess"

"You know Rory, waking up to hear the names of the love of your life's ex's isn't my favorite thing to do." He started tickling her and they were both laughing hysterically.

"Stop. Jess. Please. It's serious." She choked out between giggles.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Well you see Jessie, I just might die if I don't have coffee. Now!"

"1. Don't call me "Jessie". 2. Should I go make it? Or you?"

"1. It's your name. 2. I will." And with that she gave him a quick kiss, and then got out of the bed, put on his shirt from the ground, and left.

Once out of the room with a huge smile in place, she headed to the kitchen. Then she saw Matt and Chris. She had forgot about them. Well, Jess remembered at the same time and was out of bed grabbing his boxers. He got out of the room and saw a stare down going on. Matt and Chris against Rory.

"Hey Guys what's up with the stare down?" He had to do something.

"Actually I think you have to be seated in order for it to be official." And Rory was back to her normal self.

"O. Well, Ror this is Matt," he gestured to Matt, "and Chris." He gestured at Chris. "Guys this is Rory Gilmore." Introduction time figured Jess.

"She's to good for you," said Matt.

"I think so to," said Chris.

"What do you see in him?" Matt again.

"Jeez thanks guys."

"What can I say, you can't help who you love," to the guys. "I still need coffee," to Jess.

"Right. On my way." And he made her coffee.

"So when do you leave?" He didn't want to lose her but needed to be prepared.

"Oh, actually I have the day off." She smiled.

Reviews are love.


	4. A Free Day Part2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They make me update faster. Without further ado (sp?) ch.4!!! This ch. Is full of fluff

A Free day part2

She walked up to him, still in his shirt, and hugged him while he, still in his boxers, made the coffee. Matt and Chris just watched, both happy that Jess was finally happy, they were however scared she would break his heart, but they both knew he couldn't be fully happy without her.

"Coffee is done." Jess said getting down four cups.

"Finally, it smells sooo good!" Rory said taking the first cup from his hands, and once he had poured his cup he led her to the couch. "Mmmmm. I still can't believe it's better than Luke's." Matt and Chris went to get their own cups.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Jess asked hoping for a no.

"Well, with Allie and her brother Andy, but I'll cancel if you want me to." She replied.

"Whatever you want to do." He replied feeling jealous of Andy. Even though he had no claim over her.

"I want to spend all my time with you, unless you don't wanna hang out with me, because that's fine." She said getting nervous.

"Rory, I want to spend every second of every day with you." He answered turning to look into her eyes. As this was happening Matt and Chris went downstairs.

"Okay, then it's settled. Just let me call and let them know."

"Is that Alec guy your boyfriend?" he asked

"Who? Oh, you mean Andy?" when he nodded she continued. "No, he's a really good friend though." She said and smiling.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Hey. Yea, actually that's what I was calling about, don't be mad but I can't make it. I know that's what I said, but…" Jess notices her blushing, "1. Yes, 2. Nothing Happened, and 3. Shut up." She said still blushing and laughing. "Well, I'm hanging up now, bye love you Andy, tell Allie I said I love her too. 'kay" she hung up only to be met by a not so nice look from Jess. "What's with the withering stare dude?" he broke his concentration and laughed lightly, at first she didn't get it, "What? What?" then she remembered her trip to New York.

"Now that you've seen mine, can I see yours?" he joked.

"Nope, maybe if you tell me why you gave me that look." She answered smartly sitting next to him.

"It's just you sounded pretty cozy with that guy on the phone, he may not be your boyfriend but I have my money on friends with benefits." He said, all joking gone from his tone, it was a very hurtful, harsh tone.

"Try, one of my best friends." She said standing and walking towards his room, she stopped at his doorframe, turned to face him and said, "Oh, and by the way, he's gay."

Jess just sat there in complete shock. When he came to his senses, he ran to his room, to Rory. "Hey Ror, I'm so sorry. I just… I don't have any words for what just happened." He got under the covers with her then continued, "I think we should talk about this," he motioned between the two of them.

"Okay" she said, voice shaky.

"I want you to know the ball is in your court. Because you know how I feel about you. I love you, always have, always will. It's up to you what we are." He finished holding her hand in his.

"Do you think it's worth the hurt we'll go threw if it doesn't work?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, do you know why? Because we won't go threw it if we both try at it." He said, also whispering.

Deep breathe then, "Okay."

"What are you saying?" he needed to hear it, he couldn't get his hopes up falsely.

"I'm saying, I want you to be my new old boyfriend." She said smiling at her words. Jess got a confused face for a split second, then the biggest smile ever, and " Yes." He said before attacking her lips with his own. They ended up laying down arms around each other making out like teenagers. When they finally pulled away she decided to put on her jeans from last night, but kept his shirt on, and once he was dressed the happy new old couple went into Truncheon.

"So I have a question Jessie," Rory said as they walked in, hands intertwined.

"1. Don't call me that. 2. Shoot." He said sitting in a chair and pulling her on top of him.

"Can I call and tell my mom? About us I mean." She said a little nervous.

"Sure. As long as she doesn't come murder me." He said only half joking.

"I left my phone upstairs can I use yours?" she avoided his 'condition'.

"I left mine too. But you can use the one down here." He said pointing at the business phone.

"Okay. Thanks." She stood up and walked over to the counter and got the phone. She dialed her mom.

"Hey! What about my condition?" he asked now scared.

"Can't make any promises, Babe." She said her mom answered halfway through what she was saying, and now said hi. "Hey mom. Yea I left my phone upstairs and didn't feel like going to get it. Well maybe you should let me explain. Okay, so we did our work in Philadelphia yesterday, and have a free day here. And you know who lives here right? Okay, well we ran into each other, and I told him how I feel, and spent the night here. Yes, yea we did." She said smiling, and her mom's next question of 'was it good?" made her blush more. "Better than I could have imagined. MOM! Anyways he is now my boyfriend. Are you okay with it? Yea he has. Okay, well when I'm done with the campain in two weeks we will, if he's not busy. Yes, I know dirty. So I'll talk to you later? 'Kay, love you bye." She hung up the phone.

"So how many hitmen am I running from?" he questioned as she walked over to his lap.

"None, she took it surprisingly good."

"Really?" he secretly wanted Lorelai's approval.

"Yes, she asked if you had changed, I said yes, she said she wanted us to have a movie night with her and Luke. Speaking of are you busy in two weeks?" she finished.

"Yea, I'm having dinner with my girlfriend, her mom, and her mom's boyfriend who happens to be my uncle."

"huh," they both smiled.

They enjoyed the rest of the day, she got some new books, they kissed… a lot, they talked, she got to know Matt and Chris. Then they went to sleep, after setting his alarm for 6 am. The next day they got up and got ready. By 7:30 they were on the way to the campaign bus. When they got there at 7:45, they had 15 minutes to say bye.

He stood there arms around her waist holding her tightly againt his chest, tears in his eyes. She stood there arms around his neck face buried in his chest, crying her eyes out. They had 5 minutes left. She pulls away just enough to look into his eyes.

"I love you. And I already miss you." She said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too. But we'll talk on the phone, and text, and video chat, and it's only two weeks right?" he said.

"Yea, two weeks. Are you going to call me all the time?"

"Try and stop me." He said earning a laugh from her. "There's that smile." They are out of time. "bye." He kisses her then, as she walks away runs into a guy. He says, "Hey hun. That him?" he asks nodding towards Jess.

"Yea. Hey Andy, sorry we couldn't hang out."

"It's fine. I'll go talk to him bout losin you. Tell him he'll see you soon." He says as she nods and then runs to her bus.

She watches them as the bus leaves.

* * *

reviews are love. tell me what you think.


	5. Going to Stars Hollow

Disclaimer: U no the drill  
sry 4 the wait bt here it is..... ch5. this 1 was going 2 hav all the stars hollow stuff but it wud hav been way 2 long. so i decided 2 end it here :). enjoy!

**Going to Stars Hollow**

2 Weeks Later

Jess was sitting in Truncheon editing another manuscript when the phone rang. It rang three times and then Matt answered it. "Hello? Hey Rory. Oh sure he's right here, but I still don't know what you see in him." Matt laughs, "Okay then it'll be our little secret. Here he is." He then gave the phone to a very confused and slightly annoyed Jess.

"Hey Ror." He greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Jessie." She said in a very good mood.

"1. Don't call me that. 2. What is your & Matt's 'little secret'?"

"You're no fun! And don't tell him I told you."

"I won't."

"Okay then. Our secret is that… I'm only with you to get to him." She said biting back laughter.

"Oh, I'm sure that's the truth." He said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Anyways, the reason I'm calling is to-"

"Talk to your sexy boyfriend?" he attempted

"No, well yes but that's not THE reason. The reason is it's been two weeks and we're supposed to be going back to Stars Hollow." She said praying he hadn't forgotten.

"I know. I haven't forgotten. So you said we were going together, but how is it that that will happen?"

"Well, you remember my friend Andy?"

"Yea."

"Well, him and his sister aren't exactly close to their parents, and they have been to stars hollow a couple times and love it there-"

"How the Hell is it possible to like it in that forgotten government experiment?"

"Hey! That is my town, and I love it there. But anyways, Andy is driving to New York to get us, so we can drive back to Stars Hollow together."

"And he is bringing me along?"

"Yes, he is meeting you at the coffee shop across from Truncheon in 30 minutes. Oh and if Matt and Chris want to come they are welcome to it. Andy's car has 8 seats."

"What would make you think they would want to come?"

"Well I have met them. And to be honest it's not for only selfless reasons."

"Really? Well what are the other reasons?"

"I want to see what happens when they meet Kirk!"

"Oh." He said laughing. "That would be funny."

"So?"

"Hang on. Matt! Chris! What do you think about a little road trip?" "They're in!"

"Score!!" she shouted. "So you guys should start getting ready."

"Fine! We'll see you in a couple of hours. Love ya. Bye."

"Yes you will. You are such a softie!! Love you too. Bye."

"Am not!" and she hung up laughing.

"So who all is coming?!" Allie asked jumping up and down on Rory's bed.

"Andy, Jess, Matt, and Chris."

"Score! I can't wait to meet them. From what I've heard they are gonna be great. And when Kirk and 'Human' Kirk meet him! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Oh No. I knew I forgot something."

"What?"

"I kinda sorta forgot to tell Jess about Human Kirk."

"What? You didn't tell him that Kirk and Lulu had a son?"

"No."

"Ror! How old is he anyway?"

"Two. Remember it turns out Lulu was already pregnant when I left."

"That's right! So two years old! And the last time we saw him he was already very Kirk-ish." She said both girls laughing. Rory's phone then started playing the theme song to 'The Golden Girls', which was Lorelai's new favorite show. "Tell Lore I said 'Hi'." Allie said.

"Will do. Hey mom."

"Loin Fruit! How are you and when will I see you?"

"I'm good. Allie says hi. And soon, remember Andy and Jess are coming to get us then we're coming. Well Jess' friends Matt and Chris are coming too."

"The one's I've heard about? And Allie's there?"

"Yes. And Yes."

"This should be fun. And put it on speaker!" Lorelai whined the last part.

"Okay." There was a click then,

"Hey Lore!" said a chipper Allie.

"Hey Hun!" Lorelai said equally chipper. "So this break should be fun"

"Oh yea! Because get this, Jess doesn't know about Human Kirk yet!" Allie said

"No way! I take that back this will be the funnest stuff in the world!" Lorelai gushed.

"Mom, you HAVE to be nice to Jess."

"I'm ALWAYS nice!"

"Un-huh." Rory said.

"Fine I promise! But didn't you say he has grown up?" Lorelai asked, mischievously.

"Well, yea, but that doesn't mean you don't have to be nice." Rory said warningly.

"Fine. You do realize he's going to have to go to Friday night dinner. And I'm pretty sure you said it went AWFUL the last time he met Adolf."

"Oh shit! Does he have to go? And AWFUL is an understatement."

"Well, he doesn't HAVE to, but he probably should."

"Fine! But that means you, Luke, Ricky, Em, Allie, and Andy have to come to!" Ricky and Em are Lorelai's and Luke's kids.

"Hey! Why did I get dragged into this?!?" Allie asked.

"Because I said so, besides Grandpa loves you, and Grandma likes you." Rory answered.

"She's got a point. They like you, for some unknown reason." Lorelai said.

"Hey! I'm offended!" Allie said with mock hurt.

"Oh I'm sort. Did you think I liked you? I guess I should have been more up front." Lorelai snickered.

"You know what Ror I don't like your mom any more."

"Fine, I'm sorry I take it back! I love you Allie!" Lorelai yelled.

"Fine. But for the record I'm only forgiving you because you've promised me I can be baby no-name's god mother." Lorelai is pregnant, again.

"I knew that would come in handy one day! Now I have to go bribe Luke."

"Dirty!" Rory and Allie yelled. They all three laughed, said their good-byes and hung up.

In Philadelphia at the coffee shop

"Hey Andy." Jess said walking in with Matt and Chris.

"Hey Jess!" Andy said walking over and noticing Jess' shirt and Jacket. "Nice outfit."

"Oh, yea." Jess laughs, "It's a Rory thing. Just wait till you see her expression. Classic!" The two laughed, then Matt cleared his throat. "Oh right. Andy, this is Matt, and Chris." He said motioning to each of them. Andy stuck his hand out and as they shook hands Jess continued, "Guys, this is Andy."

"Rory said that when you add them with Kirk it'll be fun."

"Yea. They are like Kirk clones."

"Who is this Kirk guy?" Matt asked.

"Yea, he sounds cool." Chris added.

"Only you would think so." Jess mumbled.

"Jess doesn't know what he's talking about. He's great." Andy said.

"Are we talking about the same Kirk? Not Captain Kirk, but Kirk Gleason who is the weirdest person ever." Jess said.

"I know who we're talking about. I bet you're judging him for the 'Kirk in the box fiasco, aren't you?" Jess got a confused look, "We'll continue this discussion in the car, 'Kay?" he said then lead them to the car. Once in the car Jess turned, in the passenger seat, to Andy who was driving.

"So please tell me I heard you wrong." Jess said earning a smile from Andy. Matt and Chris are just watching in amazement. "Did you seriously say 'Kirk in the Box'?"

"Yes I did."

"What the Hell is that?"

"Well, it's where Kirk gets in a box that is suspended in the air. He wears a white outfit, and he isn't allowed out, or to interact with the other people. He spends most of the time dancing. Once he even tried to moonwalk." Andy said.

"That sounds so fun!" Matt said, the others just laughed.

"Tell me you aren't serious!" Jess said looking at Andy, when he shook his head Jess continued, "Whose idea was that?"

"Kirk's. Now he does it at least twice a year. I didn't see it the first time, it was during Rory's send off party and I didn't know her then."

"Wow." Was all Jess could say.

"If that surprises you, you clearly don't know Kirk very well."

"While I was living thee I tried not to get to know him at all." Was Jess' response.

"Wait till you meet Human Kirk."

"Who?"

"Ror didn't tell you?" he asked. Jess just gave him a stern look, "I guess not. Well Kirk and Lulu got married, and had a son. And Kirk, being Kirk had to name him Kirk, so to stop confusion Taylor ordered the towns' folk to call the kid Human Kirk'."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"She probably forgot. Wait isn't Luke your uncle."

"Yea. And how do you know Luke?"

"Oh. I've been to Stars Hollow many times." Jess nodded for him to continue. "Well, she most Likely thought he told you," Andy finished.

The rest of the drive went by quickly, they listened to various bands. Once they got to the girls' hotel Andy called and had the girl's head down. All four guys stood in the lobby waiting. Then the elevator doors opened and all 6 smiled. The girls ran over, Allie hugging Andy. And Rory jumped into Jess' waiting arms. After they pulled away they kissed and then Jess put her down.

"I missed you so much." Jess says.

"You too! And what the hell are you wearing?" Jess laughed and gave Andy a look. Andy too laughed.

"A shirt and Jacket." He replied smartly.

"Yea. THAT Metallica shirt and THAT leather jacket." She replied punching him in the chest. Then before he could say anything else she had turned to Andy. She ran over and jumped in his arms. They both laughed. "It's so great to see you again Andy-licious!" she said, this time her, Andy, and Allie laughed.

"You to Ror, you too." Was his responce. Then she hugged Matt and Chris lightly. Then Jess and Andy picked up the girls forgotten bags. Once settled in the car, Andy driving, because nobody else can drive his car, Allie in the passenger seat, Jess and Rory behind them, and Matt and Chris in the very back, Rory turned to Jess to talk.

"So how much do you love me?" she asked.

"More then you love me, because Andy was the one who told me about 'Human Kirk'"

"I'm so sorry Hun, I thought he knew." Andy said.

" It's fine Andy. I just forgot is all." Is what Rory said.

"Un-huh." Is all Jess said.

"Anyways. You love me a lot right?" he nodded his head, "Good because we kind of need to have Friday Night Dinner with my grandparents." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" she shook her head. "What is your bribe?"

"I'll give you the book I'm reading now, and five dollars." She said, both of them smiling at the memory.

"You mean you won't be a book tease? What book?"

"Well, do you remember our conversation at the bridge, during the bid-a-basket festival?" before he could answer Allie asked,

"Wait, he bid on your basket?"

"Yep. While I was with Dean." Jess physically cringed at the mention of Dean.

"No!" Allie and Andy said.

"Yea I did. I wanted to be with her, plus I knew the Jolly Green Giant wasn't smart enough for her." Those four laughed. While Jess pulled Rory into him to kiss her forehead.

"So Dean is the Jolly Green Giant?" Matt asked Jess nodded his head, "And he's Rory's ex?" he continued.

"Unfortunately." Rory grumbled.

"Three times!" Allie, who knew the entire story of Rory's love life, said.

"How many?" Jess said.

"Let me explain. The first time we broke up was before you moved to town."

"What happened?"

"Well, he told me he loved me and when I didn't say it back, he left."

"That's stupid!" Jess said.

"Not as stupid as saying it, a year after you left without saying good-bye, and then running away before I could realize what you said." She said only half joking.

"Who did that?" Chris asked.

"Jess." The four in the front said.

"Oh." Matt and Chris said.

"What are the other two?" Matt said after a minute of silence.

"Well, the other one was awful at the time but also really great." Rory began.

"Can I tell it?" Jess asked. Rory nodded. "So we were at this 24 our dance marathon. Rory was dancing with her mom, Deana was there watching, as was I now I was only there to annoy Rory and maybe make her like me, I was there with this girl Shane, who I only dated to make Rory jealous. So when her mom's heel broke, Lorelai had Deana help Rory so she didn't fall asleep. Rory finally gets fed up with me so she yells, 'Why don't you leave' I said 'I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do what I like, and if you don't like it then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend.' Dean says 'Sorry, she can't I'm not her boyfriend anymore.' And then more stuff happened, and we got together." Jess says finishing out of breath.

"So what was the third?" Chris asks.

"I realized how wrong it was to be with him." She looks into Jess' eyes, "I lost my virginity to him."

"When?" Jess asks.

"A few nights after you came to ask me to run away with you. I was mad at myself for letting you leave again. And for saying no when inside I was screaming yes."

"He was married."

"I know."

"Dammit Rory!! Why the Hell did you do that?"

"I just told you! And do you know what if you had stuck around a little longer the first time; it would've been you! Okay, it should've been you! I wanted you to be my first. At Kyle's party I wanted to did but, I couldn't, I didn't want it to be like that." Rory finishes crying. Jess pulls her into his side.

"Shhh. Shh. It's okay, because I may not have been you first, but if I have anything to say about it I'll be your last."

"Will I be yours?" she asked. Jess laughed.

"Yea. I can promise you that." She smiled at him and they kissed.

"This is great I ruined your shirt." They laughed, then

"We're here!" Andy sing-songed as they passed the Welcome Sign.

"Back in The Hollow" Jess said as they drove in. Everyone excited, even Jess because Stars Hollow will always be his home. Not that he'll ever admit that.

* * *

What did u think? let me no! the more reveiws the quiker updates come :D

-Ash


	6. Back in Stars Hollow

Disclaimer: This is getting pathetic. If you don't know by now then Idk wat 2 tell ya.

Back in Stars Hollow

Rory jumped out of the car and ran to her mom who had open arms. They hugged and ended up on the ground laughing together. Everyone else got out of the car. Matt and Chris looked around and saw like ten ceramic unicorn shops, they were in heaven.

"You do realize it's not good to jump out if a moving car and then proceed to run in front of it, don't you?" Jess asked helping Rory up, while Andy helped Lorelai up, only to pull her into a hug.

"Hey! Why do you get to hug her first?" Allie yelled at her.

"'Cuz she loves me more!" Andy replied, like a two-year old. So Allie responded, also like a two-year old.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"I love you both equally, so stop fighting, and get me inside because it''s not good on the baby for me to stand so much." Lorelai yelled. She loved to milk the fact that she was pregnant, after all who could deny a pregnant woman, especially a pregnant Gilmore. They all went inside,

"Mrs. Gilmore, these are my roommates and friends, Matt and Chris." Jess said being as polite as possible, this was his girlfriends mom, who wasn't his biggest fan.

"Nice to meet you two. Wait till Kirk meets you guys. No," Lorelai pointed her attention at Jess, "wait till Taylor sees YOU." Lorelai said.

"Yea, this is going to be an interesting week." Andy said.

"Let's go! I miss the townies." Allie said. It was settled Rory, Jess, Andy, Allie, Matt, and Chris would go around town, and they would meet Lorelai at Luke's in an hour.

"So that's Miss Pattie's." Rory said.

"Avoid it there. Unless you want her to pinch your ass." Jess said. At this moment Miss Pattie decided to walk out.

"Rory, honey! You're back!?! Oh come here." Miss Pattie yelled from the steps. Rory smiled and walked over to hug her. "Andy!" a hug and moderate butt squeeze, "Allie, dear!" another hug. "Who are your other friends?" she asked looking at Jess, Matt, and Chris.

"Well you know one already." Rory said.

"Now are you sure about this? I'm sure I would remember someone this handsom."

"Does the name Jess Mariano ring a bell?"

"No!" she looked at Jess, "I do see the resemblance, I always thought he resembled my next husband." She answered winking at Jess. He inwardly shuddered, and sheepishly grinned at her.

"Don't be nervous, she said that to me when she met me. Then she found out I was gay." Andy said.

"Nice to see you to Ms. Patty." Jess said.

"And who are your other two friends?" she asked.

"This is Matt and Chris." Rory introduced. Miss Patty squeezed their butts too.

"They are nice boys." Ms. Patty said not so innocently, "And what brings you back here, Jess?"

"I'm here with Rory. We're back together." Jess explained. They excused themselves from her. "I think I'm scared for life." Jess shuddered.

"You poor thing." Rory said.

"I like her." Matt said.

"Don't mind him, she's the first girl to look at him let alone touch him." Chris explained. Matt started defending himself, when Rory heard a familiar voice yell,

"Mary!"

"Hey I think that guy knows you, but he clearly doesn't know your name." Andy said. The voice continued calling her and walking towards them.

"Funny running into you here, Mar." he said to Rory.

"Tristan DuGrey? What are you doing here?"

"Well you know."

"No I don't know."

"You didn't think I'd still be in military school still, did ya?"

"No, but I also didn't think you'd be in Stars Hollow."

"I missed you. You were a really good friend in high school." She couldn't help but laugh at this. He smirked at her.

"You didn't do anything but try to break me and my boyfriend up."

"Hey! He tried to break us up? What the hell!" Jess yelled.

"No not us. Me and Dean."

"Oh. Well that's cool, noone likes the jolly green giant any way." Jess answered,

"Hey, that's good. Jolly green giant, I like it, I'll have to use it. Aren't you happy to see me Rory?"

"Yea, I guess. But I really love Jess, could you refrain from coming between us, Tris?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm over you any way."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved."

"You know I still love you, Gilmore. I'm just not IN love with you."

"Well I'm good with that."

"I met this awesome guy, Ror. Wait till you meet him."

"Oh. So that's why you're over me. Nice to know."

"No! Not like that. But seriously he's great."

"DuGrey!" they heard a voice, with a heavy accent yell.

"No." Rory said.

"Rothschild!" Tristan yelled.

"Finn!?!" Rory yelled.

"Rory!?!" Finn yelled.

"You two know each other?" Tristan asked.

"Yea. We met in college." Rory explained.

"But he went to Yale, weren't you going to Harvard?"

"I was going to, but I changed my mind." She explained.

"So you two were friends?" Tristan asked.

"How could I not be friends with her?" to Tristan then, "I've missed you Love." To Rory.

"I missed you to, Finnie." Rory said, as they hugged. Jess cleared his throat. "Guys this is Tristan and Finn. And this is Jess, Allie, Andy, Matt, and Chris."

"Wait Jess. As in Jess who caused Logan to show up at my house pissed at you, during your break from Yale?" Finn asked.

"One in the same." Rory answered.

"Wait this guy is friends with the blond dick at Yale?!?" Jess asked, angry.

"Yes. But he is nothing like him. Finn is an amazing guy. Trust me." Rory answered.

"That's true." Finn said, then added, "So the two of you are back together?"

"Yep." Rory said popping the p. She couldn't hide her smile then she had a though, "You aren't mad are you?"

"No, love. I could never be mad at you for being happy. But I guess the answer to my question is no."

"You don't know that. What's your question?"

"Well, it's not from me."

"No, no, no, no, no, and no. No offense, but tell him that there is a reason I said no to him, and don't answer his texts or calls. I don't love him." Rory answered.

"I understand Love. Now would you like to tell him, I can call hiom, or would you like me to do so?"

"I'll do it." Finn dialed then handed her the phone, "LOGAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BRING FINN INTO THIS! IT'S OVER. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY ANSWER! I SAID NO FOR A REASON!" then she hung up.

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in ya, Ror." Jess said.

"Well he deserved it."

"Oh trust me I know he did."

"Well, well what do we have here? Jess Mariano." Dean said.

"Trust me, Dean I am NOT in the mode and I highly suggest you not do this now. I'm on a role with telling exes off, don't make me add you to the list." Rory said warningly.

"Oh. So you just told Jess off? Can't say he doesn't' deserve it." Dean said.

"No, dumb ass. She just told Logan off. I'm not an ex boyfriend." Jess said.

"W-what?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I speak to fast for you?" Jess asked.

"Yea. Maybe you should take a step closer so I can hear better." Dean said.

"Hey! We have to meet Lorelai at Luke's like, now." Allie answered.

"Yea. Let's go Ror." Jess said, rapping his arm around her, but they didn't walk off until Jess full on made out with her, just to piss Dean off. They made their way into Luke's and saw Lorelai sitting at a table.

"Hey mom." Rory said sitting next to her and telling her mom they ran into Finn and Tristan.

"Tristan as in Bible Boy?" Lorelai said.

"The one and only." Tristan said smiling at her.

"No way. I've missed bible boy." Lorelai said. They sat down and enjoyed their lunch.

* * *

I hope you liked it, but there's no way 4 me 2 no unless u review. review review review. R u happy that tristan & finn r back? I love them!! pleeeease review.


End file.
